


Voodoo

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s03e03 Bad Day at Black Rock, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela, tracking down the rabbit's foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voodoo

The Ten of Swords.

"Yes, I _know_ the vodouisante killed you. I don't intend to let her kill me. Thank you for the warning."

The Six of Pentacles.

"Do you mean that you'll tell me where the rabbit's foot is or that I need to tell you something?"

The Eight of Cups.

"I know you're tired. I know you want to move on. What do you want me to tell you?"

The Six of Cups.

"Your children. You want to know about your children." Bela turned to the Ouija board. "What's your name?"


End file.
